


The Oppressed Omega

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Male Slash, Orphanage, Physical Abuse, Romance, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has spent his whole life in an orphanage.When he is classed as an omega, he starts taking lessons to prepare him to be a good, dutiful omega mate. Omegas at the orphanage are presented to potential mates from the age of 16, and James has just reached that age. He is not looking forward to getting a mate, especially as he has no choice in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N:  So this is set in a world where omegas have few rights and little power.

James had spent his whole life in an orphanage which was also a school. He had been left on the front doorstep of the orphanage when he was a baby. He had no family, even his name was not truly his own, having been assigned to him upon his admittance to the orphanage. When he had turned 12, he had been classed as an omega, which meant he was split apart from his beta and alpha friends to go and reside in the omega wing of the orphanage. As an omega, he was allowed only to exercise in moderation and go on walks but there was little free time for play. He was no longer allowed to wear shorts or bare his arms in public. The omega uniform was a long sleeved shirt that buttoned at the neck and pressed trousers with sensible black boots. He was forbidden from going anywhere without a chaperone. He was taught how to read and write, and learnt how to do maths at a level proficient enough to manage a house’s expenses. He learnt how to sew, to make shirts and suits, to make dresses. He was only allowed to read poetry and books from a list omega tutors had approved of. He was shown how to cook savoury meals from scratch, and how to bake desserts from working under the orphanage kitchen cooks. He was taught how to manage his heats, and natural methods of suppression for his heats. He was taught how to take care of a baby. He had to be respectful and obedient at all times; otherwise he would get punished. The worst punishment he would get was a sound thrashing with a cane. The best punishment was when he had to write lines, as although the work was tedious and his hand ached from writing by the end, at least it did not involve hurting him. Another punishment was being deprived of certain meals, but the omegas rarely got such a punishment as it was important that they be allowed to grow and develop into healthy adult omegas. 

Today was James’s sixteenth birthday, and he saw no reason for celebrating although it meant he could be leaving the orphanage. Upon their sixteenth birthday, omegas began to be showcased to prospective mates. These mates were mostly gentlemen or men who owned their own business, earned a good living from their trade. These men gave a generous ‘donation’ to the orphanage in return for getting the best selection of the orphanage’s omegas to choose from. Lawfully, every unmated alpha or beta had a right to claim an omega aged sixteen or over from the orphanage regardless of his wealth. However there was no law against giving wealthier men access to the omegas before the poorer ones got a chance to come and look at the omegas, a fact which the orphanage used to their advantage. James was so tired of the restrictions he faced on a daily basis. Once he was married and mated, then his fate would be in the hands of one man. To him it did not matter if he was chosen by a rich man or a poor one, he just hoped his mate would not to cruel to him and not be more than twenty years older. He dared not hope for more, and was resigned to the idea of being claimed. As an omega, he had no say in who his mate would be. He was simply expected to accept his mate willingly, or else he would be punished severely and still be forcibly claimed. It was not much of a choice, but it was still his choice to let himself be claimed. Better that than to be forced. Still, he prayed he would not be noticed too soon. The least popular omega orphans stayed on at the orphanage, but all were claimed by the age of eighteen. If James was very lucky, he might be able to avoid being claimed for another two years at least. 

He woke up late as he had not gotten much rest the night before. He quickly got out of bed, pulling off his pyjamas and leaving only his underwear on. Then he raced over to where the other omega boys were all crowded around a few basins filled with fresh water, having a wash. Most were shivering, as it was winter and the cold air from outside penetrated the draughty dormitory severely.  Usually a fire would be lit at dawn, but one of the omegas had misbehaved and as a consequence of his actions, the fireplace was empty and would remain so for the next two days. James took a clean cloth and dunked it into a basin, wetting the cloth and using it to scrub his face, his neck and behind his ears before wiping down his body as thoroughly as he could. He then hurriedly put on his uniform and checked his reflection in the cracked mirror that hung on the wall behind his bed. He had always had a fair complexion, but today he looked sickly, and there were faint shadows under his big hazel eyes. He had attractive features and a lean build. He was only 5 feet 4 inches in height, and it bothered him although it was a good height for an omega. His uniform was not entirely put together correctly, but his time was running out. So he pulled a comb through his unruly short brown lock of hair before he set to the task of making his bed. Just as he was finishing, one of the boys shouted that it was time for the morning inspection and he sighed heavily, since he had run out of time to make himself look presentable. 

Like all the other omegas, he stood at attention in front of his bed. His hands were clasped behind his back and his eyes were respectfully lowered towards the wooden floor. The faint citrus scent in the air became stronger as Mr Hartwell, one of the omega tutors, entered the omega dormitory. He was a beta, a pudgy man with small beady eyes and a balding patch that he had combed his red hair over. Also on Mr Hartwell was the strong scent of stale whiskey. Everyone knew the little silver flask he carried around was not strictly for medicinal purposes, as he so often said. 

“Good morning, boys,” Mr Hartwell’s voice was loud amidst the boys silence.  

“Good morning, Mr Hartwell,” All the omegas replied as one before falling silent again.  

Mr Hartwell’s sharp eyes checked all the beds for neatness, and that the boys were wearing their uniform correctly as he walked through the dormitory. He came to a stop in front of James, the small smile of approval that had been on his face disappearing rapidly. He frowned at James. “A poor effort indeed, young man. The corners of the under sheet have not been tucked properly into the mattress, and the top coverlet has not been folded back.” He took the pillow and the bed linen away, stripping the mattress bare and dumped them onto the floor. “You will remake this bed properly. And your uniform is an utter disgrace to the good name of this fine establishment. I shall help you fix your uniform.” 

James cringed as Mr Hartwell tucked in his shirt and did up his top button. The feeling of the older man’s hands on him made him feel sick. He could feel Mr Hartwell’s lecherous gaze burning into him, though he was not looking at the man. He was glad Mr Hartwell had no chance of claiming him. He could not stand the man, who constantly picked on him probably because of the fact he could not afford to have James for himself.

“Hold out your hands, James,” Mr Hartwell snapped, angry that James had dared to draw back from his touch, as if Mr Hartwell disgusted him. “I must punish you for your uniform infractions,” He smiled cruelly as he drew a ruler out of a pocket in his jacket, quickly rapping James across his knuckles. He did this five times in quick succession, making sure he aimed in the same spot each time to maximise the sting. James was trembling and had to force himself to keep his hands as still as he could although he wanted to draw them back from the pain. He was relieved when Mr Hartwell stopped, and ashamed when he blinked back tears. Omegas were more sensitive to pain than betas and alphas.  “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Thank you, sir,” James replied quietly, a hint of defiance in his tone. He hated the fact that he was obliged to give thanks for being punished. 

“Whose turn is it to deal with the chamber pot today?” Mr Hartwell questioned the boys, a smirk on his face. 

A small fair haired omega stepped forward, glancing at his best friend James uneasily and with a fair amount of sympathy. “It’s my turn, Mr Hartwell.”

“Well, you’re in luck today, Eric. James has volunteered to take your place today,” Mr Hartwell replied. 

“I don’t mind, sir. I should do it, it’s my turn,” Eric protested timidly, trying to help James. 

“Everyone, leave. It’s time for breakfast,” Mr Hartwell announced loudly, ignoring Eric entirely. “If any boy remains behind apart from James I will give him detention for the next week and a caning.” The omegas all hurried out of the dormitory, knowing Mr Hartwell was fully capable of carrying out his threat. “Make your bed, deal with the chamber pot, and then make your way to your first class. I don’t think there will be time for you to have breakfast this morning, but that will teach you to be better prepared in the morning. No man wants a lazy omega for his mate, after all.” Mr Hartwell left, feeling a sense of smug satisfaction underlined with a touch of guilt. 

When James had remade his bed, he went to pick up the chamber pot, doing his best to ignore the strong scent of urine it emitted. Everyone hated being on chamber pot duty, and it was unfair that James had to clear the chamber pot but it was what he must do, lest he give Mr Hartwell another reason to punish him again. After he had poured away the chamber pot contents into a deep trench on the outskirts of the orphanage grounds, he had to rinse out the chamber pot with a bucket of water from the water pump in the yard. Afterwards he washed his hands thoroughly with soap, enjoying the pleasant scent. As Mr Hartwell had predicted, he was too late to go to the hall for breakfast. Just as he came to his first lesson, he saw Eric, who smiled at him and gave him a small paper wrapped package. “What’s in here?”

“I smuggled a crumpet from breakfast for you,” Eric replied, keeping his voice low. “Hurry and eat it before our tutor comes along,” He urged.

“Thanks, Eric,” James smiled as he unwrapped the paper. The crumpet was still slightly warm and he ate it quickly. “I hate that bastard.”

“I know, James,” Eric sighed. “We all do, but at least we’ll be away from him soon,” He smiled with excitement as his mind wandered to the ball which would be held in the evening. “Just think, tonight may be the night we meet our future mates and husbands.”

“I know you’re trying to cheer me up, but you’re making me feel worse. Why is it that we have no choice in deciding who our mates should be? Or to decide if we even want a mate? It’s not right, Eric,” James scowled. “The betas and the alphas have so much more freedom than we do.”

“That’s how it has been for centuries, James,” Eric looked thoughtful as he considered James’s words, although his views were drastically different from James. “Our lives are not bad at all. Why, if we weren’t omegas do you think they would have cared to teach us so much? To take care to see that we are well fed and looked after? Think of all the poor, illiterate betas and alphas out on the streets. And even the ones in the orphanage only get basic schooling, before being pushed out to fend for themselves in the world. While we never have to worry, since once we get our mates they will protect us and love us always. I cannot wait to have a mate to pledge my love and loyalty to, and to give him children. That’s a blessing, James. That we can carry children. It’s only us and women who can do so. It makes us special.” 

“You make some good points, Eric,” James conceded reluctantly. “Although I still feel that omegas are not treated fairly. And you can pretend all the guests tonight will be decent men, but you know that would not be true. There will be bad ones, and woe betide any omega they claim. I have been so worried, thinking about what kind of man my mate might be, that I have been unable to sleep well this past month.” 

Their tutor, Mr Leavesden, came then, and the conversation had to end. All the omegas filed into the classroom and took a seat at their desk. Mr Leavesden smiled at his students in a friendly way.  He was tall, dark and handsome, with green eyes and dark brown hair swept back from his face. He had a scent of mint and was a beta. The omegas all liked him most out of their teachers, as he was the kindest and always did his best to help them if they got into trouble with their other tutors. James was distracted throughout the lesson, and Mr Leavesden gently chastised him but did not punish him, which James was thankful for. He spent the rest of the day in a gloomy mood, not even enjoying his lunch though they had chicken pot pies which were his favourite kind of pie to eat. The last lesson of the day had been cancelled so the omegas would have time to prepare themselves for the upcoming ball. Each omega had been fitted with a tailored three piece suit especially for the occasion. James thought the suit was uncomfortable and he disliked the starched collar of the shirt. The only parts of the suit he did like were the deep grey silk cravat and the velvet lapel on the  topcoat of the suit.The tension in the air was immense as the omegas were ushered towards the hall by their tutors. James felt a wave of nausea as he approached the doors to the hall, and he pushed it down. The many intermingled scents of alphas and a few betas was overwhelming. Behind the doors to the hall the men would be waiting. Waiting for the omegas to come.. And all James could do was pray he was not chosen so soon, and that if he was it would be a man with a good heart.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who commented and likes the story so far! I did not expect such a positive reaction to the story. Okay so this is a very short chapter, bear with me as I’ve just started a new job and next chapter will be longer for sure.**

 

James was at the doors leading into the ballroom when Mr Leavesden blocked his path. “James, I’m afraid you will not be allowed into the ball.”

For a few moments James stood there, speechless in his shock for a few moments. “Did I do something wrong, sir?” James asked.

“No, James. Mr Carruthers has requested that you should not attend the ball.” Mr Leavesden smiled at James, although it was a strained smile. He heavily disliked Carruthers, as he knew that Carruthers was a cold, cruel man. He could only hope, for James sake, that Carruther’s son was the opposite of his father. “He has already chosen you as a match for his eldest son.”

“I understand, sir,” James replied, although he thought it was cruel that he would not be allowed to attend the ball. It was just yet another decision taken out of his hands. Now it was highly probable that he would marry a stranger he had never met even once. To not get even a look, form at least a slight idea of the man he would be bonded to made him feel bitterly disappointed and hurt but he fervently hoped that Eric would have a good time and meet the right kind of gentleman. One who was kind, of good humour and no more than five-and-thirty years old. “Shall I go back to the dormitory?”

“No, I’m afraid not, James. Mr Carruthers has come and he...” Mr Leavesden fell silent, seeing the man himself approaching behind James.

“I will take it from here,” James felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see an older man, who looked distinguished in his tailored suit. He had a strong scent of lemons. His wavy hair was dark brown and sprinkled with grey strands. He had a grim expression on his face. “Well young man, I see you have forgotten your manners,” He lashed out suddenly, striking James with a heavy blow across the face.

“Mr Carruthers!” Mr Leavesden protested. “Give him a chance to talk, sir.”

“Very well, very well. What do you have to say for yourself, boy?” Mr Carruthers asked coldly, taking out a handkerchief and wiping a smear of blood off of his gold signet ring.

James was taken aback by the sudden ferocity of Mr Carruthers. He had a split lip and it stung horribly but he tried not to let the pain show in his face. “I apologize for my lapse in manners. How do you do, sir?” He gave the man a short, stiff bow, already disliking him.

“Hmph. Well, that is something I suppose. A marginal improvement. My own dear second husband Edward was once a spirited creature but I broke him and my son shall break you, no doubt. I see it there in your eyes, that wicked defiance, but it shall die. You will think of nothing but pleasing your husband and caring for the children you will bear for him. My son has disgraced the Carruthers name, and in doing so ruined any chance he has of making a match with an omega from a family of good breeding. Which in turn meant I had to come to such a place as this. This wretched place...”

“I want to go back to the dormitory,” James stated firmly after he turned away from Mr Carruthers, not wanting to see his despicable face any longer. He felt like he was trapped in a waking nightmare. “Mr Leavesden, take me away from this awful man,” James urged, clutching onto him in his desperation to have his request obeyed.

“I’m so sorry, James,” Mr Leavesden gently but firmly detached James hold on his jacket lapels, as much as it pained him to do so. He felt like he was betraying James but it was not his place to interfere. “Now be good, do remember what I and the other tutors have taught you. To act in such a manner is not befitting of omegas.”

“I do not wish to spend a moment longer here than necessary,” Mr Carruthers declared, grabbing hold of James’s arm with a grip tight enough to bruise and giving him a shake. “We will be leaving post-haste. I will teach you never to talk about me in such a manner again.” He began to drag James away, even though James fought in vain to try to stop him.

“No, no. I can’t leave, I _won’t_ leave. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Eric,” James made his body as heavy as he could, and struggled against the hold, but he knew it was hopeless. Mr Carruthers was far stronger than James ever would be and even if somehow he did get loose, he would not get far. He resented his weakness, and yet again felt the bitterness of defeat. “Just let me say goodbye to Eric. I will be good and come with no more resistance, I assure you. If you just let me say goodbye. He has been my only friend these past sixteen years. I would hate to go without even a word of farewell.”

“You should have thought of that before, you wicked boy. That shall be your first punishment for insulting your future father-in-law.” Mr Carruthers stated, with a malicious gleam in his eyes and a cruel smirk on his face as he continued to talk. “In a while, you will meet my trusted associate and carriage driver, Jenkins. He despises omegas who do not know their place, and if you continue to misbehave I will allow him to whip you as he would a rebellious steed. Is that what you wish to happen, boy?”

“No, sir,” James replied quietly, the idea of being whipped too awful to contemplate continuing being defiant. It was not just the pain he would suffer, but the thought of being scarred for life as well. All because he dared to defy an alpha. The world was very unfair to omegas, and not for the first time he wished he had not been born as one.

“Well, I see you have some sense in your head,” Mr Carruthers smiled in triumph as he offered his arm to James. “Come along, I will escort you to the carriage. We have a long journey ahead of us.”

James reluctantly rested his hand in the crook of Mr Carruthers arm and they continued to walk, heading out of the orphanage. The place that had been his home. Not such a home as he would have wanted to have, but nonetheless it had been his home. Now he was leaving and his whole life was about to change forever. He knew this, but he was not sure if his life would change for the better or for the worse.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
